Somewhere Only We Know
by Marvel Mpreg
Summary: Betrothed when Charles was born, they fell in love and dreamed of raising their growing family in peace but things get in the way. Alpha, Beta, Omega verse and mpreg warning. Author warning rating and title may change. No one has powers...for now :)


Chapter 1

In a little village that could be easily ignored a group of kids played together as their parents worked. They all hid while one counted to 20 and then began to hunt them.

"Come on Raven" Charles whispered as he pulled his 5 year old sister into a bush.

"But Charles I don't wanna hide with you if Erik the one finding us," she said a bit too loud.

"Shhh Raven," Charles whispered trying to quiet his sister down.

"But he always tries looking for you first!" she shrieked

"Raven please be silent," Charles whispered once again.

"But…" Raven stopped talking when she saw the 9 year old come into view. Erik stopped walking when he heard her voice and smiled.

"Raven!" Erik shouted, "I know Charles is with you, just tell me where you're hiding and I'll let you find a different hiding spot."

Raven was about to say something when Charles laid his hand over her mouth to keep her from talking.

"Don't you dare," Charles told her in a hush tone. Within seconds he had to pull his hand away because she began to lick it. "Raven, that's gross!"

Raven ran away from the bush they were hiding in and her brother tried to do the same but Erik caught him before he could get away. Erik let him go.

"I caught you, now you have to help me," Erik told him. Charles glared at him.

"You cheated…again," Charles said in an irritated tone.

"It's not my fault you continue to share a hiding place with Raven," Erik said shrugging.

"She gets lost easily," Charles told him.

"I know," Erik agreed and held out his hand which Charles took," Let's go find the other, my future wife."

"Why must you call me that?" Charles asked in a peeved way. They began to walk away from Charles's hiding spot.

"Because it's the truth," Erik shrugged.

"Can I call you my future husband than?" Charles asked.

"Yes, my love," Erik answered with great affection and looked up into a tree," Hello Hank!"

"Ah man!" Hank yelled and came down from the tree.

"How did you see him?" Charles asked looking up into the tree, not really sure he knew where Hank was hiding.

"He forgot to hide his feet," Erik said as he pulled his 7 year old betrothed to a different hiding place. In the end Raven was found last which meant she was it but because she threw a fit they decided to play a different game. After a couple more hours of playing they were called home by their parents.

"I want to show you something tomorrow," Erik told Charles as he kissed his beloved's hand.

Charles blushed and muttered, "okay."

_C/E_

The next day Erik showed up at the Xavier cottage with a basket. Charles met him at the door with Raven would tried to make them agree to let her come with her famous puppy-dog face but when it didn't work she began to pout as they left. They walked a long way before Erik finally stopped.

"So what did you want to show me?" Charles asked.

"This," Erik pointed to a large plot of unfarmed land that was just waiting for someone to come and make a home on it.

"You wanted to show me some boring piece of land?" Charles asked as if he thought there was something wrong with Erik.

"No I wanted to show you where we'll live once we're married," Erik said as he took Charles hand and ran to the middle of the land. He took a blanket out of the basket and laid it down. Charles sat on the blanket.

"This is to be ours?" Charles asked looking around.

"Yes," Erik answered.

"There's no house, where will we live?"

"I'll built us a house, anything you want," Erik handed Charles an apple.

Charles looked at the apple than at Erik, "Anything?"

"Anything," Erik said smiling at Charles.

"What if I want a castle?" Charles asked trying to catch his betrothed in a lie.

"Then I will build you a castle," Erik said with a truthful tone. Charles laughed and shook his head.

"It's a good thing I don't really want a castle than."


End file.
